The Island
by me.apparently
Summary: some of our fave characters are stranded on an island after a plane crash. Rated PG-13 for language that will come later. Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Yay, I'm ba-ack. Okay, this story was inspired after a lonely afternoon, with me, a tub of Ben and Jerry's and a Swiss Family Robinson type movie (I really must get out more). Basically, some of our favourite ER characters are stranded on a desert island (or dessert island if you're Sophie, with ice cream and jelly) after a plane they were in crashed, probably coming back from a medical convention. They're the only survivors yadda yadda yadda. For the first part, which is the plane crash, just think of that Tom Hanks movie which I've forgotten the name of, where he gets stranded on the island. The island is nowhere in particular, so feel free to set it where you like. Just think coconuts. Enjoy!

Abby was jerked awake as the plane jolted to one side. The small cabin was full of motion, people jumping up and moving around in the dim light. She could hear her colleagues and other passengers shouting around her, and the sound of alarms from the cockpit. The plane dropped suddenly, Abby felt her stomach go with it. She fumbled clumsily with her seatbelt and got out of her seat. It was hard to keep her balance as she struggled to stand, looking for her friends. She spotted Carter a few seats away and staggered towards him.

There were only twelve people on the plane, eight passengers, herself included, two flight attendants, pilot and co-pilot. All the lights in the cabin were out, save one, flickering on and off over the exit. As the light sparked, she could see Luka and Pratt straining at the door, trying to open it.

"Abby!" She whipped around to see Susan next to the only flight attendant standing. They had opened an overhead compartment and were pulling out a life raft. "We have to bail out when we get low enough." Susan shouted over the noise. Behind them, Luka and Pratt finally pushed the door open, and a fierce wind blew into the cabin, thundering in their ears and pulling at everything thing. Sea spray rushed in with the wind, stinging their faces.

"Take this." Shouted Carter, his voice barely audible over the rush of the wind, handing her a life vest. She pulled it on quickly as a voice from the cockpit shouted "NOW!"

They all hurried over to the doorway, clamouring to get out, their hair and clothes whipping and thrashing in the wind. Carter and Pratt jumped first, taking with them the life raft. They disappeared from view and the plane shook violently, making it near impossible to stand. Jing-Mei jumped next, closely following the men, carrying a med bag.

Abby and Susan moved forward to jump, as the plane lurched again. Behind them someone cried out and they turned to see who. Luka was stumbling down the aisle towards the flight attendant sprawled on the floor.

"Luka!" Abby screamed as the cabin shook.

"Go, I'll be right behind you." He shouted back.

"Luka there isn't time!" She shouted as he moved closer to the attendant.

"GO!" He cried, "I'll be right there I promise." Abby felt Susan grip her hand tightly and she was pulled from the cabin.

Air rushed in her ears as she fell to the ocean, only seven feet below. She was plunged into the cold water, Susan's hand still tight around hers. She kicked her way hard to the surface, emerging coughing and spluttering, just in time to see the plane, silhouetted against the night, plummet into the water.

"Luka!" She screamed, fighting against the waves and her life vest, trying desperately to reach the plane as it disappeared below the surface.

"Abby," shouted Susan next to her, trying to pull her away, "Abby we have to find the life raft." She felt Susan tugging at her life vest, pulling her slowly away. Abby stopped struggling and just watched the space where the plane had been. It was totally dark now, only the lights of the stars and moon were visible.

Beside her Susan turned on the tiny light on her vest and pulled the whistle with her teeth, blowing hard. After a few moments the life raft came into view, looking like an orange tee-pee, Carter, Jing-Mei and Pratt all safely inside. Abby watched them approach as her head began to thump. She lifted her hand out of the water and put it to her forehead. As she pulled it away she could see her fingers covered in something dark. She must have hit her head when they were about to jump.

Soon, she felt someone tugging at her life vest again, and she was lifted up into the raft, closely followed by Susan. She didn't say anything, but felt tears falling from her eyes.

"Any one seen Luka?" Asked John, pulling the flap down and moving into a more comfortable position.

"He was in the plane when it hit the water." Said Abby flatly, staring at the floor of the raft. No one said anything for a while as they shed their life vests, then Abby burst out angrily.

"It told him to leave that attendant. I said there wasn't time!" She felt Susan scoot up next to her and wrap her arm around Abby's shoulders.

"He was just being him." Said Carter quietly, "He was always putting others before himself."

"But he _promised_ me." Abby choked, her voice thick with tears. " He said he was right behind us."

"I know sweetie." Said Susan, rubbing her back, her eyes wet as well. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that woke him was the heat. The back of his neck prickled as the sun beat down on him. He didn't know how long he lay there, as his senses returned to him, before he opened his eyes. Searing pain shot through his head as light flooded his vision and he brought his hand up to shade his eyes.

Luka rolled over onto his back, his hand still across his eyes. His entire body ached, and there was a throbbing pain in his leg and side. His throat was sore and there was a slightly sick feeling in his stomach, telling him he'd probably swallowed a lot of salt water. Slowly, his eyes still shut, he raised himself up onto his elbows. His head swam slightly, but he ignored it, squinting out at his surroundings.

He was lying on a beach at the shoreline, most of his legs still in the water, facing out to sea. Turning around, he saw more sand stretching about fifty metres, and behind that green vegetation. The throbbing in his head started to clear and he slowly took his hand away from his eyes. To his left, the beach curved around until it was swallowed up in the distance. On his right, the beach ran for about twenty metres, before jutting out into a thin peninsula, then after that continuing as beach. Everything else was water and a magnificently blue sky.

Luka saw something sitting on the tide line of the peninsula. From here he couldn't tell what it was, and he would have to move soon, so he slowly pulled himself up, swaying slightly as he reached his full height. Looking down, he saw he'd lost one of his shoes, and the sock was hanging limply, half off his foot already. He reached down and pulled off the sock, along with the shoe and sock on his other foot.

The sand was warm beneath his feet, and reminded him of his childhood, growing up on the Adriatic coast. Slowly, he set off along the beach, undoing the half of the buttons on his shirt, letting the warm air play on his chest softly. He walked quite slowly, half because he was still taking in his surroundings, and half because he felt like he had the world's worst hangover.

When he finally reached the peninsula, he looked back and saw his footprints leading away from a small black pile of foot attire. Other than that there were no other footprints on the beach, no other signs of humanity. He sighed and turned back to look at the object he was heading towards. Now he was closer he recognised it, and set off jogging slowly towards it.

He reached the rucksack and flopped down next to it, picking it up out the water. It was wet through, but he ignored this, ripping the bag open. A small smile spread across his face. It was his bag. He remembered now. When the plane hit the water he'd been down near the cockpit. He had tried to drag the flight attendant out with him as the plan filled with water and sank, or one of the other passengers, but he was running out of oxygen and they were panicking. As he swam up the plane, he'd seen the open overheard compartment, the same one Susan had gotten the life raft out of. Inside had been his bag. He'd grabbed the bag and with his remaining strength, swum out of the opening.

Inside were two bottles of water, a spare shirt and a machete. He, Carter and Pratt had all bought one at the market. At the time, it had seemed a stupid memento that would just be flung in a cupboard when they got home. Now, he thanked Pratt for spotting the knives on the stall. Carter had pointed out that they'd probably get confiscated at the airport, but they'd bought them anyway. Thankfully Pratt's smooth talking with the female airport worker (carefully translated by Luka) had worked. Even if he was found and rescued in a few days, the machete would be a crucial tool until then, without which, food would be very hard to find.

He took a bottle of water from the bag and opened it, swallowing some of the contents gratefully. The cool water soothed his throat, and he could feel it travel right down to his stomach, cooling and calming as it went.

Luka sat back on the sand, looking out at the sea. He had a sudden thought about his friends. Had they all gotten on the life raft? Were they all alright? Had they been found? He sighed and gazed out at the ocean, not watching anything in particular, letting the small tide lap at his feet. More than anything he hated uncertainty. At least if its bad news you can deal with it, it's the not knowing that'll screw you up.

It took a while before Luka paid any attention to the small orange shape drifting into his view. Slowly, as he raised his head, he realised what it was. The life raft, drifting slowly. It wasn't close, but Luka had swum greater distances.

He didn't think, just jumped to his feet, pulled off his shirt, and tucked the half drunk bottle into his waistband. He ran the length of the peninsula, and didn't stop when he reached the water. When it was deep enough, he dived into the sea and started to swim.

If it hadn't been such a drastic situation, Luka would have relished the feeling as he swam. He'd loved the water all his life, and some of his earliest memories were swimming out in the Adriatic with his father and brother.

After a while, he could feel his muscles tightening and starting to protest. But he was halfway there, he couldn't stop now. His trousers started to get heavy, not helping the situation. He was in half a mind to pull them off and go on without them, but he didn't fancy the idea of having to stay on the beach in just a shirt and a pair of boxers.

His muscles were screaming in agony as he finally reached the raft, and he barely had enough energy to keep going for the last ten metres.

"Hey!" He shouted, swallowed a lot of seawater in the process. He dragged himself the last few metres as a head appeared from behind the opening to the raft. A very tired looking Carter squinted out into the daylight.

"Shit! It's Luka." He shouted his eyes widening. Luka made it to the raft and grabbed onto the rope that ran around the outside, holding on as though his life depended on it. He was utterly exhausted and there were tiny black dots swimming in front of his eyes.

He heard more voices from inside the raft but didn't pay attention to them, gulping in lungful after lungful of air. It was only when he felt hands reaching down to him, taking hold of his shoulders did he pay any attention to his surroundings. He was lifted out of the water and into the raft, the sudden movement making him inhale water, which he coughed up the moment he hit the floor. He lay on the bottom of the raft for a moment, trying to return his breathing to normal.

Finally he pulled himself up into a sitting position and dragged his legs, which didn't seem to be working, with him to lean against the side of the raft. Just as he'd leaned against the side of the raft he felt someone rush up to him and hug him tighter than he'd ever been hugged in his life. Looking down he realised the little brown head belonged to Abby.

"Hey," he said tiredly, "Having fun?"

Hi, just wanna add that Abby and Luka aren't going out, Sam and Luka, as in my happy little world never went out, Abby and Carter aren't going out, Carter and Kem broke up Jing-Mei and Pratt are in their kinda Jing-Mei Pratt place and Susan's with Chuck


	3. Chapter 3

Kerry marched up to the admit desk, a piece of paper scrunched slightly in her hand, muttering to herself angrily.

"Honestly, is it too much to ask for some information? I'm supposed to be running the ER, I'd like to know where my doctors are." She ripped up the receiver off the phone angrily and punched in Pratt's telephone number with such ferocity, that it caused a small cover nurse to squeak in alarm as she passed.

Kerry let the phone ring for a while before slamming the receiver back in its bracket, scratching off Pratt's name from the piece of paper.

"Where the hell are they?" She muttered.

"Where the hell are who?" Asked Chuny, tidying the charts.

"The people who went to the convention. I got a call yesterday from Dr Chen, saying they'd have to take a later flight because of the weather conditions, so I could arrange cover for today. But their plane should have got in early this morning."

"Maybe they were delayed again?" Kerry shook her head.

"Dr Chen told me that if they were delayed again someone would call. I wouldn't mind, except Carter and Susan are supposed to be working tomorrow."

"Uh, Dr Weaver, I think there's something on the TV you should see." Chuny and Kerry looked over at Frank who was pointing up at the screen suspended from the ceiling.

"Turn it up will you?" Asked Kerry as she walked closer to the TV, confusion on her face. There was text scrolling across the bottom reading; Plane Disappears off the Coast of ...

A female voice was speaking over a picture of a flight path. "The plane, carrying passengers back from a medical convention at a hotel, lost contact an hour and a half into the journey. It is unknown how far the plane travelled after it lost contact, making the search area stretch for hundreds of miles..." Kerry felt the colour draining from her face.

"I'll be in my office."

...............

Just a short chapter I'm afraid. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

"We need it to be further back. If it's windy or if it rains tonight we'll get soaked." Susan started to clear a path through the branches and grass lying on the floor.

"Ok, but we'll put the fire on the beach, out of the way of the trees and stuff." Said Pratt.

"Uh, guys, I've been thinking. The raft isn't really big enough for six people to sleep in." Jing-Mei walked up to the line of vegetation. "Maybe we need something else so we have more space."

"What do you mean, like a hut or something?" asked Pratt, putting his hands on his hips.

"No, just a shelter. I mean, what if the raft gets a puncture? Then we haven't got anywhere to stay."

"She's got a point." Said Susan. Pratt looked into the trees, observing the space they'd chosen for the camp. At the moment, it was just a mess of undergrowth and dead wood.

"Alright," He said, "But, it'll have to wait 'til later, we have to clear all that stuff away first. And the others have got the machete."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Carter walked next to Abby, keeping his eyes on the ground, to save being blinded by the sun reflecting on the sand. He, Abby and Luka had been walking for a while, looking for anything that would be useful. Before they had left, they had found a stream near to where the others where setting up camp, so they had access to fresh water. Carter and the other two were looking to see if anything had drifted from the plane and made it to the island. 

Carter smiled as Luka started hopping slightly and quickly darted into the surf to cool his feet.

"How long have we been gone?" He asked after checking his watch for the hundredth time, only to remember that it had stopped after being submerged. Luka turned around and squinted up at the sun.

"About and hour. I think if go on for another half hour, then go back."

"Either that or we walk around the island and get back to where we started." Said Abby. "Can we go for a swim or something, I'm getting hot?" They all stopped walking.

"May as well," Shrugged Carter as Luka nodded.

"Good." Said Abby, pulling off her shoes. Carter followed suit, sitting down on the sand and pulling off his socks and trainers. Over in the surf, Luka pulled off the shirt he hadn't bothered to do up, and undid the machete belt, tossing them onto the sand near Abby.

* * *

Abby pulled off her shirt to reveal a vest underneath as a machete thudded into the sand beside her. Looking up, she saw Luka standing in the water half dressed. He did actually have a very nice figure, well toned but not all bulging muscles. She whistled at him.

"Very nice Dr Kovac." She smiled, standing up and pulling off her trousers. She was wearing a pair of shorts underneath, as she and Susan had been desperate to get the last of the sun while waiting to leave the day before.

"Not looking too bad yourself." He grinned in return. Abby turned around and pulled Carter to his feet. He pulled of his t-shirt and started to follow her towards the sea. Carter didn't have a bad body either, not as toned as Luka's, but nothing to be ashamed of.

"Come on. If I'm stranded on an island with my two favourite boys, I'm gonna enjoy it."

"Come on in." Shouted Luka from the water, floating on the surface, "The waters great."

Abby smiled and ran forward into the sea. The water splashed up her legs as she reached the surf and she kept running, somewhat impeded by the rising level of water. As the water reached her waist, she took a breath and dived into the beautiful, clear sea. The water blissfully cool and refreshing, and she felt it ripple and swirl against her body. She curved upwards broke through the surface, rivulets of water dripping from her hair and down her face.

"Kinda makes up for having so little time on the beach." Said Carter, crouching down so the water covered his shoulders.

"Tell me about it." Abby replied, kneeling down in the soft sand that covered seabed.

"You know if there's weather like this, I really don't mind if we don't get found for a while." Said Luka, floating in the water.

"I totally agree." Abby muttered, letting her head fall back into the water. "But Weaver's gonna have our asses when we get back."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Susan, Pratt and Jing-Mei stood back to admire their creation. It had taken them hours to clear away the undergrowth, manoeuvre the raft into the clearing, and collect together some straight branches to use to make a shelter when the others got back with the machete. They'd also collected together dry wood to make a fire with. In the end Susan, felt they'd actually achieved something. However there was a niggling thought at the back of her mind.

"Looks pretty good doesn't it." Said Pratt, looking on proudly.

"Yeah, but I've been thinking," Susan said quickly. "Firstly, what do we have to start the fire with?"

"Abby said she had a lighter in her pocket, and anyway, I'm sure our male companions are in-touch with their inner cavemen enough to rustle up a little old fire." Pratt smiled as Jing-Mei finished.

"Ok, but, even if we have a fire, what are we gonna eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Pratt nodded.

"You're right. We've gotta eat soon."

"I think I saw some coconuts a bit further down the beach." Said Susan, pointing her thumb over her shoulder vaguely.

"Me and Greg'll go and look." Said Jing-Mei quickly, flashing him a look.

"Uh, yeah, good idea." Pratt said, eventually understanding the intensity of Jing-Mei's glare.

"Ok," muttered Susan slowly, "I'll wait here for when the others get back." Jing-Mei grabbed Greg's arm and dragged him quickly down the sand.

"Oh please," muttered Susan, "Could you be anymore obvious."

* * *

Carter walked a little behind the other two. Luka and Abby were talking and laughing, but Carter couldn't help watching Abby's every move and word.

He felt sort of ashamed that he wasn't guilty when thinking about Abby, after only breaking up with Kem a short time ago.

He smiled as he watched her, the way her hair fell over her shoulders, the way her hands moved as she talked, the smile she wore when Luka said something funny. John had a sudden thought about Kem, about how it was like he was betraying her. But they had been over for a few months now, and it had been Kem that had left him, not the other way round.

But John had been with Abby before, and then he had left, with only a crummy letter for an explanation that he didn't even care enough to deliver himself.

He screwed his eyes up against the thoughts flying around in his head and started to hurry up towards the other two.

* * *

sorry its such a short chapter guys, but i'm back at school (arrgh) after half term when i wrote the first load of this. thanks to everyone whos reviewed, pleeeease keep it up, it really helps.


	7. Chapter 7

Susan watched the flames dance lightly over the logs, illuminating the sand and four other people sat around it. Pratt was telling a story from when he was in high school, something about a trip wire and an up tight teacher. She was only half listening though. She couldn't stop thinking about Chuck and their baby. He was probably scared out of his mind right now and had probably already tried to highjack an air ambulance to come and find her. She smiled at this thought, thinking of the face he pulled when he was trying to be serious. To her he always looked kind of constipated.

Susan buried her toes a little deeper in the sand. She was still a bit hungry, all they had had to eat were a few only just ripe coconuts and a bit of a granola bar Luka had found in a pocket of his bag. But they had plenty of water and they boys had been assuring themselves over 'dinner' that they could construct a crude yet effect fishing device made out of sticks and a few socks.

Even though it wasn't a cold evening, there was a nip in the air that made her wish she'd grabbed her bag before bailing out, the sweat top inside would come in real handy round about now. But every one wished that. Greg was complaining of the fact that he'd have to wear the same pair of clothes for a few days, at which Jing-Mei had shot him a withering look.

All in all, their predicament wasn't as bad as it could be. They had all made it safely, with only a few cuts and scrapes. They had fresh water and shelter, and knew it was only a matter of time before they were found.

Of all of them, Luka and Carter were coping best. They both saw it as more of a holiday. Carter had said earlier that it was like Africa, only without the sick patients and civil war and everything, to which Luka cut in, "Yes, because this is apparently an uninhabited island and the Congo's a huge country full of people in the middle of Africa, so the only likeness this has to Africa is the possibility of Malaria and the weather. Yes John it's exactly the same." John had scowled, "You know what I mean."

Susan looked back at the fire, watching the wood being eaten away by the orange and yellow tongues.

"You okay?" Abby asked as she sat next to her.

"Yeah, just missing Chuck and the baby." Abby smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll be home before you know it. We'll be found soon enough."

"If we get found. You never know, we could be stranded here for the rest of our lives." Susan was only joking, but deep down there was a sense of worry.

"True, but we may also have to ensure our tribes survival for generations to come." Muttered Abby, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, so we're a tribe are we?" Susan laughed.

"Tribe, clan whatever. So say we did have to populate this island, who would you choose as your ... mate?"

"Well I think Pratt's spoken for, he and Jing-Mei are, well you know, so that leaves Luka and Carter. Which ones better?" She asked looking at Abby.

"Why ask me?" Abby squeaked.

"Well you did date both of them. If I'm choosing my life partner here I wanna know I got the best deal." Abby didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm gonna go talk to Luka, he looks a bit lonely." She smiled smugly, escaping Susan's question.

"Oh fine so I'm stuck with Carter then." Susan smiled.

"Maybe," Abby shrugged. "Maybe not."

* * *

sorry it's taken _ages _to upload. i've got 2 exams next week that actually count so their pilling on revision hmwk. any hoo, next intallment coming on soon, maybe even today, so enjoy and keep reviewing my slaves, i mean devouted and much cherished readers. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Abby walked over to Luka slowly, letting the sand slip over her feet and through her toes. He turned to face her when he heard her coming, and she smiled at him, receiving one in return

"You okay?" she asked, dropping down beside him.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Coconut?" Luka shook his head and gazed out to the horizon watching the moon reflected in the water. He felt Abby peering at him.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked concernedly.

"I'm fine." Luka laughed, turning to face her. "Honestly." Abby nodded and followed Luka's returned gaze to the water. Over by the water, away from the warmth of the fire and the cover of the trees, it was a bit cooler. She whished she was wearing something thicker and drew her knees up under her chin.

"You cold?" Luka asked, concernedly.

"No, it's just a bit cooler over here, that's all. Why don't you come and sit with us?"

"I like it over her, by the water. I grew up on the coast, and I've always loved the ocean." Abby nodded and looked back out at the water.

"It is beautiful."

"Hey guys." Susan called from the camp. They both turned around to look at her. "We're gonna turn in now."

"Okay," Abby called back. "You coming?" She asked, looking at Luka.

"No. I'll stay out here for a bit. I'll stay up in case there are any boats or planes that see us."

"Okay, but wake me up after a while, you shouldn't stay awake all night." She stood up and gripped Luka's arm softly before walking away, back towards the camp. As she got closer she saw Susan, Carter and Jing-Mei arguing over who got to sleep where.

"Girls should get to go in the raft." Said Jing-Mei.

"Why?"

"Because. It's the noble thing to do." Abby smiled and took a sip of water from one of the refilled water bottles.

"If we're gonna argue then let everyone sleep in there." She said.

"We can't," Said Pratt, "There isn't enough space for all of us, I like to spread out when I sleep."

"Good, argument settled." Every one looked at her. "Well if the boys need to spread out then there's more room in the shelter. Have a nice night guys." She walked quickly into the raft.

"Ha." Said Susan, she and Jing-Mei following Abby into the raft. Pratt and Carter just stood there for a moment.

"I'm sorry, what just happened?" Muttered Carter.

"The girls beat us."

* * *

hi everyone. lil favour, can someone tell me how carters brother died, i forgot. thanx every one 

hope you all enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 9

Jing-Mei rooted around in the emergency kit she had carried off the plane. How come there was everything in there but a pair of tweezers desperately required to pull a splinter out of Greg's foot. Her hand brushed against something big and metal in the bottom of the bag. She frowned and pulled the object out, and felt her heart skip as she saw what it was. Tinned meat. She reached into the bottom of the bag and pulled out three more tins, another of meat and two of fruit. A smile spread across her face and was suddenly remembered of how hungry she was.

"Hey guys," she shouted at the others, sitting on the sand and talking. "I found some food." At the mention of food they all sprang up and ran towards her, apart from Pratt who hobbled pathetically. She held up the tins at them and they were quickly snatched away to be investigated.

"It's not much." Said Carter, turning over a tin of fruit to read the back.

"It's better than nothing." Luka replied, stepping over to Jing-Mei and having a look through the bag himself.

"We've got some medical supplies in case we get any injuries." She said, sitting back on her heels.

"What about tweezers?" Asked Pratt testily. Jing-Mei shrugged.

"Here they are," Said Luka, passing them out from the bag without looking up.

"Finally." Pratt muttered. Susan took the tweezers.

"Oh you're such a baby, sit down." She pushed Pratt to the floor and sat down in front of him, pulling his foot into his lap. "Is that it?" She asked, seeing the tiny splinter.

"Just pull it out will you."

"Perfect." Luka said, withdrawing his hand from the bag, a small safety pin in his hand.

"Perfect?" John asked. Luka held up the pin.

"We have a fishing hook."

"You guys seriously think you can catch a fish?" Abby asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Of course we can." Said Carter, pulling himself up to his full height. "You just wait, you'll have haddock for dinner."

"Uh huh, so John, what are you gonna attach the hook to, or are you gonna just hold it in the water and hope for the best?" Carter looked blank for a moment and threw a glance at Luka who reached into his pocket and pulled out a small reel of cotton.

"Where the hell did you get that from?"

"It was in my bag, I bought it at the hotel when a button came off my shirt. If we go to the peninsula, the water is deeper than on the shore, we'll have a better chance of catching something."

"It's never gonna work." Abby said.

"We'll see. Anyway, that's for tomorrow, today we're gonna have a look further inland, see what's around."

"Sounds good." Said Susan, pulling Pratt to his feet.

"Me and Jing-Mei can stay here, tidy stuff up a bit, you know." Pratt finished. Susan flashed Abby a glance.

"Okay, but first breakfast." John said holding up a tin. "Meat or fruit?"


End file.
